The Simple Life
by Lucky-Cat Dreams
Summary: This story is about Finn Mertins. A sixteen-year-old with an attitude that'll make a grown man cry and a potty mouth that'll shock the raunchiest of comedians. When he moves to a new town with his older sister, what will happened to his life? What kind of friends will he gain? Will it be simple?
1. Chapter 1

No.

 _Finn Mertins'.._

 **Simple Life**

* * *

With his left cheek resting on his left hand and his elbow propped up on the passenger seat arm rest, Finn Mertins looked in front at the road. His face just glistening with pure contempt.

FINN MERTINS 

_Age_ : 16

 _Hair_ : Gold [Almost to his shoulders (somewhat girly)]

 _Eyes_ : Light blue

 _Skin Tone_ : Light

 _Height_ : 5'6"

 _Weight_ : Meh

 _Attire_ : Blue sweater with white hood, blue cargo shorts, black shoes (Usual)

 _Personality_ : "Go fuck yourself." -Finn (What a lovely hero)

"(Sigh)" Fionna glances at her younger brother from the driver seat. "I know moving's hard, but can you at least not pout so much?"

FIONNA MERTINS 

_Age_ : 22

 _Hair_ : Gold (Long ponytail that reaches the lower back)

 _Skin Tone_ : What do you think?

 _Eyes_ : Neutral Blue

 _Height_ : 5'6"

 _Weight_ : A little curvey

 _Attire_ : White baseball shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans, gray sneakers (Usual)

 _Personality_ : Wants to make everything simple (Especially for Finn)

Finn remains quiet and pouty. "... This town is supposed to be nice!" Fionna added. "I even heard mom grew up there." Finn yawns. Fionna starts up again. "We'll get to our nice little house, we'll settle in, you'll go to school, get some friends... And life! A nice simple and enjoyable life." Fionna glances at Finn once more to see him with his eyes closed and his eye brows looking mean. Fionna quickly pulls his elbow toward her and it causes Finn to hit his head on the arm rest.

"Ow!" Finn spikes his face up and rubs his head. "What the hell?!"

"Either you smile or I make you!" Fionna glared. Then they started laughing together.

* * *

The siblings get to their new home at dusk and park in the driveway. They take a look at the house. It was two stories with a brown and green color palette.

"The color's a bit poopy, but it looks inviting!" Fionna opens her car door and Finn does the same. They open the trunk of the car and start unloading bags and furniture. Fionna unlocks the front door of the house and they both walk in. As you enter the house, there were stairs in front of you. On the left side of the stairs was a dining room and beyond that was a small kitchen. On the right side of the stairs was a living room with a very nice television. At the top of the stairs were three doors, one on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle.

"I like it." Finn said with a smile.

"Yay." Fionna puts her bag down. "While I go get the other stuff, you can go upstairs and check out those rooms.

"Alright, break." Finn walks upstairs with his bag and opens the right door first. It was a bedroom, decent size. "Cool." He closes that door and opens the middle one. A small bathroom. "Cool." He closes that and enters the door on the left. It was another bedroom, a bit smaller than the other. "I like this." He puts his bag down by the bed and takes out a photograph from one of the bag pockets. It had Fionna happily taking a selfie with her left hand and having Finn hooked from his neck with her right arm. She was pulling him closely and had part of his face touching the side of her right bosom. Finn's face on the picture was clearly unhappy with the situation. Finn chuckled at this.

"Aw, how cute." A voice behind Finn.

"Yeeeaah.." Finn agreed a bit questioningly, still looking at the photo.

"When was it taken?" The voice asked. Finn turns.

"What are you talking about? You were..." Finn sees nobody. "Fionna?"

"Finny!" Finn leaves the room and looks downstairs. "Are you done? Can you help me now?" Fionna asked.

"...Y-Yeah." Finn walks downstairs.

* * *

With all their bags packed and it being night time, the siblings sat on the couch of their living room, watching television. Finn wore comfy blue shorts and a gray tank top while Fionna wore white short shorts and a white shirt that was too small and tight for her.

"You have school tomorrow, Finny. Monday." Fionna says half-heartily with her attention still at the screen.

"Ugh." They continue to watch.

"I gotta teach you how to cook. I won't be around after school because of work." Fionna said the same way.

"Spaghetti, please." Finn said in the same way. They continued with the television. Finn looks at his sister's clothes and sees that her pink bra was noticeable through her shirt.

"(Sigh) What are you looking at, you pervert?" Fionna asked. Finn turns back to the television.

"You're not scared the doorbell will ring?"

"It's nine o' clock, who would-" *Doorbell rings* "Ahhh!" Fionna scurries up to her room and closes the door. "Answer it!" She says in a muffled voice. Finn chuckles and goes to the door. He opens it to a girl with red hair.

"Hi!" She greets with a warm smile. (Literally) "My name is Phoebe! And I'm your neeeiiiigh-.." She stops and stares at Finn awkwardly.

"... Uh.." Finn mutters. Phoebe kept staring. "Are you a horse or something?.. 'Neigh'..".

PHOEBE CHARLES

 _Age_ : 16

 _Hair_ : Red (Short. Shoulder length)

 _Skin Tone_ : Orange

 _Eyes_ : Black

 _Height_ : 5'2"

 _Weight_ : NOT FAT

 _Attire_ : White blouse, red pants, tan sandals that gripped her feet all around, and gold bracelet with purple gem in the middle (Usual)

 _Personality_ : **UNKNOWN**

"Oh!" Phoebe wakes. "I'm so sorry! Heh." She blushes. Finn gives a questioning look.

"Hm.. It's the human thing, huh?" He asks.

"... Yes! That's exactly it! I've only ever seen two humans before."

"Yeah, they're rare now ever since the scientists let a whole bunch of that gas out.."

"Finny!" Fionna pokes her head from her open door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's one of the neighbors." Finn replies.

"Oh, okay." Fionna retreats back in her room and closes the door.

"'Finny'?" Phoebe's eyes twitches as she smiles.

"Oh, that was my sister." Finn says. "My real name's Finn Mertins." Finn puts his hand out and Phoebe shakes it.

"Finn." She smiles and blushes. They let go. "I'll see you tomorrow in school, right?"

"As long as you're there." Finn gives goofy face.

"Oh.." She smiles and looks down.

Phoebe's eyes glow bright yellow and she pushes herself against Finn and gripping his shirt hard. _"I wanna tear these clothes off of you..."_ She says in a very erotic voice.

"What?!" Finn panicked.

Phoebe quickly lets go. And looks at Finn with tears in her eyes from embarrassment. "H-How?!... I'm sorry." She says with wide eyes.

"Uh-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Phoebe continued and ran back home.

"..." Finn closes the door and walks upstairs. He knocks on Fionna's door. "Hey, she's gone.." He gets no answer. "(Must be asleep.)" He thought as he walked downstairs. "(She has been driving all day.)"

* * *

"(Eh, it's late..)" Finn thought. He turns off the living room television and starts going upstairs to his room. He enters and closes the door. He jumps on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. "(School tomorrow.. How will it be?)" He turns his head toward his door at the sound of the knob slowly turning. "Fionna?" He sits up. The door creaks open and nobody is to be seen. "What?"

He gets out of bed and goes to his door. Fionna's door was closed. "(I didn't hear it close...)" He thought. His pondering led him to glance downstairs. A mysterious figure shrouded by darkness was slowly ascending the stairs. Finn quickly closed his door and kept his grip on the knob. "(What the fuck was that?!)" He nearly screamed. The creaky footsteps of the figure were heard, one by one as they slowly approached Finn's door. "(Fuck, fuck, fuck..)" Finn was sweating and parts of his body were feeling cold. The footsteps were nearly to the door. Now breathing was heard. Slow, raspy breathing. Finn kept his foot on the door and pushed his weight against it. His heart was pounding and his fingers were shaking. His scared anticipation was getting nerve-racking, and as he was expecting the worst, he felt a light brush on the back of his neck. He quickly turned around and saw black hair dangling. He looks up and a floating naked girl with her private parts covered by her hair was watching him. Finn stares speechless. The girl smiles at him.

"Ahhh!" Finn screams. Pounding is heard from outside the room. Finn is hit the back by his door opening. "Ow!"

"What?! What happened?!" Fionna tried entering. Finn moved from the way and his sister entered.

"Uh-!" Finn looks around his room. No sign of the girl.

"What?" Fionna said still a bit frightened.

"..." Finn looks around. "There was somebody here! Really!" Fionna just stared at him. Then they both looked around the house for any sort of living thing. They return to Finn's room and Fionna smacks the back of his head. "Ow!"

"I have to got to a job interview tomorrow morning and you have school!" She scolds.

"But I really saw someone!"

"No!" Fionna points at him as if he was puppy.

"I-"

"No!" Again.

"..." Fionna turns all of the lights off and goes to her room. Finn slacks in shame and lies on his bed. "(I saw somthing, right?)" He thought on his side. He flips to his back and looks at the ceiling to see the same floating naked girl grinning at him. "AH-!" The girl falls on his stomach and covers his mouth to silence him. Her knees were on each side of his stomach, basically straddling him.

"Mmmm... Unless you want your sister to come back and kick your ass.." She moves closer to his face and softly pushes her index finger on her mouth. "... we should use our quiet voices.."

SHOKO MIDORIIRO

 _Age_ : 35 (29 while last Alive)

 _Hair_ : Black. Just black. Everywhere.

 _Skin Tone_ : Light green

 _Eyes_ : Black iris / Outer Yellow

 _Height_ : 5'7"

 _Weight_ : Slender

 _Attire_ : "Why?" -Shoko

 _Personality_ : Sneaky and Sly Hottie

Finn looks down at her naked body still covered by her flowing hair and blushes. The girl giggles and floats up into the air. She levitates comfortably with her legs upward and her palms on her face, staring at Finn.

"What.. the fuck are you?.." Finn asks hesitantly.

"Whoa, there, F-Boy. Easy." She descends and sits on Finn's bed still smiling at him.

"F-Boy?" Finn sits up and slowly backs away from the girl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A number of things.." She lies back on the bed. "I'm a ghooooost. And I'm gonna haunt the crap out of you."

"Why?!"

"I'm lying. About the haunting.." She giggles and moves to an all-fours position while facing Finn. Right on his eye-level. "My name is Shoko and this used to be my room."

"You're a fucking ghost?!"

"That's right!" Finn hears a "Boo!" On his right side of his face.

"Ahh!" Finn looks and see that Shoko had cloned herself. She laughs and floats back into the air.

"F-boy.." She chuckles softly. Her clone disappears. Shoko looks at him with a proud smile. Almost a look of desire. Finn growls slightly.

"What's that look for?.." Finn asks cautiously.

"This is just awesome! I haven't talked to anyone in almost seven years." She floats closer to Finn. "I have a feeling you'll be fun to be around too, F-boy."

"..." Finn blushes. "Ugh. My name's Finn, dammit.."

"Oh, so now I have three meanings behind 'F-boy'!"

"Wait, three?" Shoko laughs at this.

* * *

Finn sits on his bed with his legs crossed, looking up at the floating girl.

"Anything else?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah.." Finn starts. "If you don't mind, how did you die?"

"Hmmm... I don't remember."

"But you've only been dead for six years.." Finn complains.

"... I think that's a a story for another night."

"Oh.. Too private?"

"Why don't we talk about something else? Like.. Where are your parents?" She descends to Finn's bed and sits.

"Never met my dad. Mom said... 'Your father's a pussy bitch runt that ran out'." Finn says casually.

"Oh.. Heh. What was her name?" Shoko asks.

"Susan Mertins."

"Susan.. I knew her!"

"What really?!"

"Yeah, I met her four years before I died. I don't remember what caused us to meet but it happened."

"Oh,.. Okay." Finn said disappointed. Shoko looks at him.

"I'm sorry.." Shoko tried changing the mood. "Oh, hey, when you're around town, look out for people in flashy clothes with necklaces that have a circle of silver."

"Hm? Why?"

"They most likely belong with to the Destiny gang. Their into really bad stuff.." Shoko started speaking in a more somber way. "Mind your own business, okay? I don't want you dead."

"A gang? In a town like this? How long have they been around?" Finn asks.

"Ever since I was a little girl." Shoko sits up and puts her hands on Finn's shoulders. "They're powerful and ruthless. They _will_ kill you."

* * *

Finn's alarm blares and he struggles to get out of bed. With a moan and a groan he silences his alarm.

"(Yawn) You jeeerrrk." Shoko says appearing in air.

"Yeah, but I have school, so, yeah." Finn replies as he goes to the bathroom.

"Bring bitches.." Shoko lies on Finn's bed. "Guy-bitches..." Sleeping now. Finn brushes his teeth and exits the bathroom. He smells food coming from downstairs.

"How long have you been up?" Finn asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh.." Fionna sips some coffee on the dining room table. "..ah.. Not very long.. Bleck!

"You don't like coffee, poser." Finn grabs a gallon of milk and serves himself a small glass.

"Well, I'm head of a household now!" She stands, wearing a collared white button-up shirt, blue skirt, and black heels. "I'm an adult." She walks past Finn into the kitchen stumbling a bit over her heels. Finn picks up her cup of coffee and drinks some.

"Ew.. At least add sugar." He puts it down.

"But that's hard." Fionna pouts grabbing bread from the toaster. "I never know how much.."

"Adult." Finn mocks.

"Adults can ground kids!" Fionna yells and Finn walks back to his room. He sees Shoko sleeping on his bed.

"..." He walks to her and rubs her head. He looks out his window. "Destiny gang.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Finn Mertins'.._

 **Simple Life(?)**

* * *

There he lies.. Finn Mertins on a small green bed that's as soft as a rug. Looking up at the roof of his tent with an undying need for silence. When his watch alarm rings, he nearly screams in anger. "*Siiigghh*... I was supposed get a good three hours of sleep." He said to himself. "Can't sleep for shit with all that yelling."

 _Finn Mertins_

 _Age_ : 22

 _Hair_ : All combed back. (Call him Goldy Locks)

 _Skin Tone_ : Light but dirty.

 _Eyes_ : Light Blue

 _Height_ : 5'10"

 _Weight_ : Still Meh. More muscly, I guess..

 _Attire_ : Torn gray tank-top, black slacks, blue left arm band with a small white skull, and white bands completely covering right arm and hand (uniform with no armor)

 _Personality_ : "You fuck yourself yet?" -Finn

"*Czz* Yo, Merty, you up yet?" Finn's radio goes off. The voice was very laid back. He grabs it with his left hand and answers..

"*Beep* I was never asleep."

"*Czz* Hah! You must look great. Send me nudes?"

"*Beep* This is a walkie talkie.."

"*Czz* Laaaame."

"Speaking of which, why must I make radio noises with you?"

"*Czz* 'Cuz you lost a bet. Stick to your words, cap'."

"... *Beep* Copy that." Finn sits up with his feet on the floor.

"*Czz* Anyway.. Break time's over. Come join your beloved crew."

"Anyone with you? How are you guys?"

"..."

"*Beep*."

"*Czz* I ran into some trouble on the way here but nothing I couldn't handle.. I got here and the ol' beauty was already waiting."

"Don't touch me." Another voice on the radio, very calm.

"*Beep* She's gonna kill you one day." Finn replies.

"*Czz* Oh, she loves me."

"*Beep* Where is the rest of the group?"

"*Czz* They should be getting here soon.. So you don't wanna keep them waiting."

"*Beep* Got it. On my way." Finn stands.

"Hey, Merty.." The laid back voice seemed a bit worried.

"What is it?"

"You really think we can take a thousand of these things?.."

"... *Beep* Of course. As long as all five of us are there."

"Hehe.. *Czz*."


	3. Chapter 3

_Finn Mertins'.._

 **Simple Life**

* * *

"Ready? _I will have an awesome school day! School day! I want you to say you'll have a cool school day! School day! Uh-huh you'll have a super awesome school day! School_ -"

"Stop!" Finn screams at his sister.

"My singing is good and positive! Most kids are nervous on the car ride to a new school, but you're just pouty." Fionna takes one hand off the wheel and pinches her brother's left cheek. "Who's my little stud?" She says cutely.

"I will dive out the fucking car!" Finn pouts. Fionna let's go.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I just wanna see my little brother smile!" She jokingly punches his left arm.

"Ow.. Sorry!.. I just.. Really don't wanna go to a new school." As the car arrives at the school parking lot, Finn sighs and grabs his green backpack.

"Kiss?" Fionna points at her cheek.

"I don't want grease on my lips." Finn exits the car wearing his usual attire.

"Expect no dinner from me tonight, mister."

"What?!" He whines.

"I'm gonna be home by the time you can make something yourself."

"But I don't-"

"Have a good day, Finny!" Fionna drives off as the door closes with the momentum of the car. Finn sighs and puts on his hood along with his best mug. (Still really unfriendly) He nears the school's black fence and looks beyond it. He sees only three buildings lined up with the middle one being further away and twice as big as the others. The walls of the buildings being a tan-like color and its ridges being dark blue. He enters the premises.

"No windows? What is this a nut house?" He says to himself.

"Whoa! A hu-guy!" A student sitting on the roof yells. Finn looks up at him.

"Yeah, nut house." He whispers.

"You should thake that hood off. It may be white, but it's still shady!" The student jumps down near Finn. "Hey, there." He puts his hand out. "I'm Marshall Lee."

MARSHALL LEE

 _Age_ : 17

 _Hair_ : Shaggy black

 _Eyes_ : Light red irises (Is this guy a vampire?)

 _Skin Tone_ : Pale/Nearly Gray (I think he is..)

 _Height_ : 6'

 _Weight_ : Skinnier than Finn

 _Attire_ : Red and black button-up plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, ripped blue jeans, red and white sneakers. (Usual) Has a chain bracelet with a small charm of a guitar hanging on it.

 _Personality_ : "True beauty is either something that everyone finds interesting and amazing... or me." -Marshall

"...Finn Mertins." Finn reluctantly shakes it. Marshall puts his red backpack on as they let go.

"I've never seen you around. New in town?"

"Yeah, I got here yesterday." Marshall puts his arm around Finn and starts leading him to the middle building.

"Well, Merty, here in this beautiful small town of ours, the population is very small. People move in and out of the town a lot so I'm used to seeing new faces."

"Is, uh, that why there's only three buildings in the school? How many students are there?"

"Maybe a hundred. The girls go in that one.." Marshall points to one of the smaller buildings. "The boys in that one."

"Huh... So where are we going?"

"We gotta go to the lunch room for an assembly."

"Okay. Can you let go of my shoulder now?"

"No."

* * *

The boys exit one of the smaller buildings along with many other students.

"Four hours.." Finn sighs. "I've never had to sit in a classroom for that long." Marshall stretches.

"We've still got two more hours in there, Merty." Finn looks to the entrance of the girls' class to see many more students exit than the boys.

"What's the male/female ratio here?" Finn asks.

"Well this year it's 31/60." Marshall winks.

"Is that odd?"

"Nope. This town's been cursed with more girl births since forever." Marshall puts his arm over Finn's shoulder again. "But I'm not complaining!"

"Stop that."

The boys walk on the right side of the lunch building where many tables were lain out under the shade of trees.

"Where are we sitting?" Finn asks.

"With my posse." Marshall leads the way. "Don't try anything funny with Marceline though. I've been going after her for years." Marshall leads Finn behind a big oak tree where a lone table was. On the table were three girls. "Hey, my lovelies." Marshall greets them. Finn sees a girl with pink hair, one with black hair, and Phoebe herself wearing her usual attire.

"How are you?" The girl with pink hair happily asked.

"Hi." Phoebe greeted. She notices Finn and blushes.

"Oh, hey, Phoebe." Finn smiles. "What's up?" Phoebe stares for a while stunned.

"Bathroom now! Bye!" Phoebe stands up and leaves.

".. Huh." Finn mutters.

"You know Phoebe?" Marshall asks.

"Yeah, she introduced herself yesterday 'cause I'm her new neighbor."

"Who is this?" The girl with black hair asks.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Marshall puts his arm on Finn making sigh. "This is Finn Mertins. He's new." Marshall gestures at the black-haired girl. "This is Marceline Abadeer."

"Yo." She says.

MARCELINE ABADEER

 _Age_ : 17

 _Hair_ : Long black hair

 _Eyes_ : Dark Red irises (another one?)

 _Skin Tone_ : Pale gray

 _Height_ : 5'11

 _Weight_ : Skinny

 _Attire_ : Black jacket with no hood, Gray tank top, blue jeans, red boots (Usual) Has chain bracelet with a small charm of a bass guitar hanging on it.

 _Personality_ : Scary

Marshall gestures to the other girl. "And she is Bonnibel Nowes." Bonnibel had a small phone-like device pointed at Finn.

"Hmmm.." She pondered.

".. Bonnibel?" Marshall called out.

BONNIBEL NOWES

 _Age_ : 18

 _Hair_ : Pink ponytail

 _Eyes_ : Light green irises

 _Skin Tone_ : Light pink

 _Height_ : 5'11"

 _Weight_ : Also skinny

 _Attire_ : Dark Pink dress reaching to lower knees, white belt, black boots, small lighter pink vest, electronically advanced watch on left wrist(usual)

 _Personality_ : Science

The machine Bonnibel uses beeps and she gasps. "Y-You're human?!"

"Yeah." Finn answers. Bonnibel jumps out of her seat and grabs his hand.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Bonnibel."

"I know.." Bonnibel held her hand on Finn's and started pinching around it. "Hey." Finn pulls his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Bonnibel looks down at Finn's crotch.

"Wh-What?" Finn readies himself. Bonnibel then cups it. "Agh!" Finn pushes her arm away.

"Dammit, Bonnie.." Marceline mumbles. Marshall is heard laughing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Finn shouts at her.

"Only checking to see if you were really a boy." Bonnibel smiles. "Would you like me to examine for more evidence?"

"No, I wouldn't like that!"

"But I'm interested in your body!"

"I- Wha- Gah!" Finn blushes.

"Is that human language?"

"No!"

"Ah!" Bonnibel gets a small note pad out of her pocket and starts writing. "Humans have the tendency to fluster when under sexual interaction.. Fun..." She grins evilly.

"More like sexual harassment." Marceline corrects.

"Oh, man!" Marshall just recovering nears Finn. "Look, you're all red! I could just eat you up!" Marceline's eyes glisten at this.

"Fuck you!" Finn retaliates.

* * *

"Okay, okay." Phoebe exits the bathroom with a calm, collected head. "Just go up to him and say hi." She walks to the table to see Marceline staring at Finn with a predetor's eyes while Marshall pokes his face and Bonnibel appeared to be drawing him on her note pad. "Uh, heh. What's going on here?"

"Phoebe, you should've seen!" Marshall greets her with a smirk. "Bonnibel straight up touched Finn's crotch!"

"Marshall don't!" Bonnibel intervenes.

 **"WHAT?!"** Fire engulfs Phoebe and her eyes slowly start to glow white. The shockwave of the fire knocks everyone but Bonnibel back on their bottom.

"Okay." Bonnibel sighs and puts her palm on her head.

 **"BONNIE!"** Twin swords start coming out of Phoebe's palms.

"Dammit, Marshall!" Marceline groans.

"What the fuck is this?!" Finn shouts.

"Holy crap, I awakened the demon?!" Marshall questions.

"...Does this happen often?" Finn whispers to Marshall.

"No, not really. Just only when she gets made fun of a lot, or someone spills something on her blouse, or I beat her at Scrabble or something.." With swords in hand, Phoebe rushes at Bonnibel, reaching her in almost an instant and leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"Oh.." The swords hit Bonnibel but she had a shield over herself. "Did I make you envious, Phoebe?" Bonnibel asks in an almost sinister way.

"What is this?" Marceline and the others stand up. "The 30th fight they've started?"

"Around there." Marshall smiles.

"How many fights go down?" Finn asks curiously.

 **"You can't just touch people like that, Bonnie!"** Phoebe scolds Bonnibel as they both try to push each other back.

"Why are you so angry?" Bonnibel asks calmly. "I'm not interested in Finn the Human sexually like you." She smiles warmly, but then menacingly. "Only scientifically." Phoebe growls and fire erupts under sending her high into the air. The scientist struggles for a bit but when her shoes start working as jets, she stabalizes.

 **"I'LL SEAR THAT PINK FLESH OFF!"** Phoebe launches to Bonnie using her fire.

"Well then!" Bonnibel pushes a few buttons on her watch. Her shield disappears and an electrically charged gun materializes in her arms as she points it at the charging Phoebe. "Come and get it!"

"Daaaammit!" Marceline flicks the bass charm on bracelet. It unattaches itself from the braclet and grows into life size, double-sided, axe bass. Marceline jets into the air toward the fight.

"Oh, baby, you know I love it when you're aggressive!" Marshall does the same action except his axe was a guitar and appeared lighter in weight. As Marceline was about to tackle Phoebe away from Bonnibel, Marshall grabs her ankle.

"Marshall, let go!" Marceline tries tugging her leg away. Marshall holds tight.

"Come on, Marcy. I love watching them go at it! Besides it'd suck for you to be a third wheel." Marceline scowled.

"Fine." She leans backward and grabs onto Marshall's ankle and starts flipping toward the ground.

"Holy crap!" Marshall exclaims. As this happens Phoebe dodges Bonnibel's line of electric fire. Getting closer with each shot.

"Ineffective.. Well whatever!" Bonnibel dematerializes her shock gun and makes a new one th same way. A small, but deadly, missle launching gun. She shoots at Phoebe who passes by the missle. "Ah!"

 **"YOU'RE MINE!"** Phoebe was about to slash Bonnibel but the explosion from the missle pushes them both toward the ground. During this, Marceline ends up on top of Marshall on the ground near Finn.

"Are you guys okay!?" Finn asks them. Marshall notices how close Marceline was.

"Guess you've wanted this as much as I have." He smiles.

"Shut up." Marceline says quickly then starts punching his face.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Marshall grunts. Finn watches in amazement.

"Holy-" Bonnibel interrupts Finn by landing on his chest and knocking him down with her bottom on his stomach. "Ow..."

"Oh, hello, Finn the Human." Bonnibel greets lightly.

"Hi. Get off..." Finn wheezes out.

 **"GET OFF!"** Phoebe dashes to her rival.

"Desperate measures!" Bonnibel jumps off Finn's chest, causing him to groan in pain. She opens her white back pack and grabs a pale green sphere with white slash marks on it. "Prototype: Wind Grenade!" She throws it to Phoebe. Marshall headbutts Marceline off him and Finn backs up. Phoebe hits the grenade with the flat side of her sword. The grenade beeps as it centers the group then BOOM! Finn gets launched into a metal fence, Marshall gets launched into Marceline as they both hit the tree, Bonnibel hits the bench, and Phoebe gets pushed into a clearing. The group moans in pain as they try to ragain their composure.

"What the hell, Bonnie?.." Marceline manages to say. She looks down at Marshall lying on her lap. She pushes him off and gets up.

"Sorry." Bonnibel says stretching out her torso. "I made the prototype much too powerful." Marshall slowly stands.

"Well that ended quickly.." He says. He looks over at Finn sitting in pain. He walks over. "You okay?" He offers a hand up.

"..." Looks at his hand. "Yeah." He gets up with Marshall's help. "Thanks.. You guys are lunatics."

"Heh.. Yup."

"Guys!" Marceline calls the group. "Look!"! She points at Phoebe who was still on the floor.

"Shit!" Finn runs to her and the group follows. Finn turns and holds Phoebe up by her back. He tries to get her awake. Phoebe's colors were dark and turning lifeless.

"Dammit." Bonnibel curses. "The wind grenade put her fire out. Normally it'd take weeks for her to reignite in full." The group sighs. "But I have an idea." Bonnibel grabs both Phoebe's and Finn's head and pushes their lips together. Phoebe reignites immediately hotter than ever. Finn pulls away.

"Ah! Hot!" Finn licks his lips.

"Ha!" Marshall smiles. Phoebe dims down a bit to return to her regular heat. She looks up at Finn holding her.

"H-Hey.." Finn smiles bashfully. Phoebe's eyes quickly glow green.

"Get off me!" She pushes Finn away. Everyone stands and Phoebe starts spitting and rubbing her lips with her arm. She gives Finn a death stare. "You fucking perv! If that hadn't helped me, I'd be burnin' your ass a new one." Finn's eye twitches.

"... Well that was unexpected." Bonnibel says.

"Can we eat now?" Marceline asks.

* * *

"Okay, fellas!" Mr. Petricov exclaims. "Now that we've reached the final period of the day, let's go join the ladies in PE."

SIMON PETRICOV

 _Age_ : 44

 _Hair_ : brown hair slicked back

 _Eyes_ : blue

 _Skin_ Tone: Light-Mid

 _Height_ : 6'

 _Weight_ : 190ish

 _Attire_ : White buttoned shirt, gray vest, cacky pants, blue glasses, black dress shoes (usual)

 _Personality_ : One of the nicest guys ever.

The class starts walking out of the room in a somewhat orderly line.

"The girls should still be changing in their locker room. If we go now we should all get on the field at the same time."

"Damn," Finn said to Marshall as they walked with the group. "I don't have the P.E. uniform.." Marshall chuckled.

"Well just ask Petricov in the locker room."

"Um.. What are the uniforms like anyway?" Marshall chuckles again at this. "What?"

* * *

The two classes would exit their locker room into a field surrounded by a track and a light brown fence beyond that. Near the grass field were a dozen red benches evenly spread. And on one of these benches was Finn desperately trying to cover his body.

"This is degrading.." He said with a red face and a shaky voice.

"Oh, come on!" Marshall enters his vision stretching out his muscles. "They're not that bad! Besides you're looking good!" The uniforms were blue short shorts with a gray tank top that barely covered they're belly buttons. Marshall stretches his back out making the outline his crotch really noticeable.

"Ah!" Finn shielded his eyes. "I'm fucking in front of you!"

"Aw, look at Merty's little face." Marshall snuck up behind him. "Look.." Marshall whispers with his hands on Finn's shoulders. "you might be complaining now, but just imagine how the girls would look in these. I mean.. they're all really pretty." Marshall was right! Finn just realized how sexually attractive his new friends were. He pictured Marceline's perfectly shaped behind popping out with the short shorts. And Bonnibel's cute slender body being shown like a presentation. And.. And Phoebe! Her curvey body harbored very nice C-cup breasts! Finn's heart was pounding from these thoughts. His face even redder. "You thinking about it?" Marshall asked.

"No, I'm not fucking thinking about it!" Finn fired back. "It's just gonna be.. weird to do... P-PE with them.."

"'Weird to do pee pee with them'?" Marshall snickered.

"No! Well it would.. No!"

"Okay!" Mr. Petricov entered the field in the same clothes as his students. "Everyone ready?"

"Uhh.. My eyes.." Finn shudders.

"The girls should be coming out any second now." The teacher said. Finn quickly stared at the entrance. With a gulp of anticipation, he wondered what he'd see first, Bonnibel's super model body, Phoebe's curvy developed body, or Marceline's amazing behind. Giggling was heard and Finn was ready to see the entrance to heaven itself!.. Finn stares in awe as a group of female teens walk into the field in dark blue sweat pants and perv-protective jackets.

"Fuck this fucking school, man! It's fucking weird!" Finn nearly cries. Marshall laughed in his face as he looks at his feet in defeat.

"You were so ready for jiggles!"

"Finn!" Phoebe runs to Finn. "How does your uniform feel?" She asks happily with a smiling and blushing face.

"Like stripper clothing.." He mumbles. He looks up at Phoebe to see that she was eyeing his body with glowing yellow eyes and hungry smile. "Uh.."

"Hello, my friends." Bonnibel walks up to the group. She looks at Finn. "Wow, Finn the Human you look extremely.. What's the word you use Marshall?.." She looks at him for reassurance. ".. bangable?" Marshall cackles at this.

"You have no restraint do you?" Finn asks Bonnibel angrily.

"Restraint is but a cursed word that makes people miss the opportunities that they could've had." She replied.

"You sure are right, Bonnibel." Marshall says just barely recovering from laughing. "Like.. check it." Marshall starts jogging towards a group of girls.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Marshall!" The girls start freaking out.

"He's so hot!"

"I want him to slump up on these lumps.." Marshall circles them and returns to his group.

"Ah, makes you feel like a total hunk." Marshall says.

"But also makes you look like a tool." Marceline walks up to the group.

"Everyone shut your damn, herpy-infested noise holes!" A human woman enters the field wearing the girl PE uniform and her hair tied back into a bun. "My class, I don't give a crap if you didn't stretch. Ten-minute run now!"

SIMONE PETRICOV

 _Age_ : 40

 _Hair_ : Brown ponytail over left shoulder

 _Eyes_ : Blue

 _Skin Tone_ : Mid

 _Height_ : 5'11"

 _Weight_ : Fit

 _Attire_ : Brown sleeveless v-neck shirt, black pants, black slip-on flats, necklace with red diamond shaped gem. (Usual)

 _Personality_ : Workaholic

"Bye, Finn! I'll be watching.. No!" Phoebe says as she starts running along the track.

"Running is torture.." Bonnibel starts. Marceline glances at Marshall then starts running.

"Okay, now my class," Mr. Petricov calls out. "Football on the field!" He counts his students. "31? Hm.. Mertins you could sit out for right now."

"Oh, come on.." Finn sits on a bench near a table with a container of water and packets of plastic cups on it. After watching the game for a few minutes, he stands and gets a cup of water. Marshall runs up to him.

"Don't worry, Merty. You'll get to play soon. Ooo, water, you shouldn't have." Marshall takes Finn's cup and drinks it. "Ah." Finn gives a scary face.

"Marshall, look out!" Another student in the game exclaims. Marshall turns and the football hits him on the head, knocking him into Finn. They both take the table down and the canister of water spills all over them. Marshall lied on Finn as their wet clothes showed more bodily details than they already did.

"Ow.. You okay?" Marshall asks Finn while on top of him face to face.

"G-Get the hell off me.." Finn looks away.

"OH, MY GOSH!" Phoebe screams with a wide open smile, nose bleed, and blush.

"How erotic!" Bonnibel blushes.

"Damn.." Marceline tries to look away.

"Stop oogling like dirty cats in heat, and run!" Ms. Petricov screams while blushing herself.

* * *

Marshall and Finn exit the locker room in their usual attire ready to leave school.

"Now that was fun!" Mashall says to Finn.

"People probably think we're a couple now.." Finn says annoyed.

"That'll make the girls of the school even more interested." They start walking toward the exit of the school. They wait for the others. "I'm sure Bonnie will give you a ride." Marshall says to Finn.

"She has a car?"

"Well, I'm sure she would if she wanted.. But she has her butler drive her around. It's pretty sweet."

"Butler?!" Finn questions.

"Yeah. The Nowes family's, like, the richest in town."

"Damn.." Finn notices something. "I realized you said Bonnie will give _me_ a ride. What about you?"

"Oh, Simone's got me."

"The... The girls' teacher?"

"Yeah, she's been my legal guardian for as long as I can remember." Finn couldn't help but notice that he was actually serious.

"Oh!... What happened to your parents?" Finn asked carefully.

"I actually never knew them. I was abandoned at Simone's house at the age of not even one with a note that had my name and birthday." Marshall looked over Finn. "Ooo, speak of the lovely devil." Finn looks behind himself to see Ms. Petricov walking towards them in her usual outfit.

"Oh, man, I don't want her to yell at me.." Finn said worryingly. Ms. Petricov approaches.

"Ready, Marshall?" She asks warmly.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Mertins.." Ms. Petricov blushes a bit then leaves.

"See ya later, Merty." Marshall walks with her.

"B-Bye.." Finn watched them as they walked. Thinking about what Marshall told him. His train of thought stopped when Phoebe attack hugged him from behind.

"I've got you now!" She says smiling and giggling.

"Hehee.. Yeah. Hey, Phoebe." Finn says flustered.

"Hello, indeed." Bonnibel walks near them. "I'm going home. Would you two like a ride?"

"Okay." Finn says still being tightly held.

"Yes!" Phoebe lets go of Finn.

"Wait, Bonnibel, what about Marceline?" Finn asks.

"She's already in the car." They start walking out of the school. Finn is surprised when he sees a white limousine parked sideways outside of the gates. Bonnibel oprns the side door. "Come on in." She smiles then enters.

"Heehee! Yay!" Phoebe grabs Finn's arm and pulls him into the limousine with her. Inside Marceline sat with Bonnibel next to ice with bottled beverages in it. Phoebe sat next to Finn as she let go his arm.

"It's amazing in here." Finn said in wonder.

"Where is your home, Finn the Human?" Bonnibel asks with smile.

"Oh.. Uhm." Finn thought. "Can you actually take me to the nearest grocery store?"

"Did you hear that, Peppermint?" Bonnibel calls out. The limousine begins to move.

"Peppermint?" Finn asks.

"He's my butler. I gave him that nickname when I was a little girl so it stuck." She replied.

"So what are we eating today, Bonnie?" Marceline asked.

"I'm thinking of seasoning a huge slab of meat for you. I'll eat something else." She tells her looking at a small device in her hand. "I'll ask BMO to get the ingredients ready."

"So many questions.." Finn mutters.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnibel says. "Marceline lives with me."

"Mhm." Marceline sits back and closes her eyes.

"Oh.." Finn thinks about asking Marceline about her parents. "But what happened to your-"

"My father's been missing for years and I never met my mom." Marceline interrupts with her eyes still closed."Don't worry. My dad wasn't all that."

"Sorry to bring it up." Finn says to her.

"Yeah."

"You should visit Marceline and me when you can." Bonnibel says.

"Not without me, though." Phoebe says quickly. The limo comes to a stop.

"Oh, hey." Finn exits the car and hunches over to look inside. "Thanks, Bonnibel. Can you tell Peppermint the same?"

"We're not staying?" Phoebe asks sadly.

"No, I'll most likely take a long time."

"Are you certain?" Bonnibel asks.

"Trust me."

"Hey." Phoebe gets closer. "It can dangerous in town. Be careful, 'kay?"

"I know." Finn smiles. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Finn exits the store with three bags of food, cooking supplies, and a receipt that showed he paid with card.

"Spaghetti tonight." He says to himself as he walks home. "Okay, I saw the limo pass by this sooo.. this way?" He walks through an alley. "Shortcut I hope." As he walks further between the buildings, he begins to hear screaming and yelling. This gets his attention and he starts running with groceries in hand. He reaches a turn he was certain had the source of the noise beyond it. He puts the bags down and sidles up against the wall and peeks.

"The bag or your life, lady, choose!" Two men in expensive clothing with necklaces had a cyan woman in a green dress sitting at a corner.

"Choose now or you get neither!" The other one said.

"Okay! Okay! Here!" She hands one them her purse. The two men smile at each other. The one with the purse kneels down to the woman. He pinches her breast but his hand is slapped away by her. "St-Stop.." She covers her chest.

"You have some nice titties. How about you let me play with them? The dress, off!" He smirks.

"You said you wouldn't do anything if I gave you my purse.." She starts crying.

"I didn't say that at all. Take off the dress." He commands. The woman shakes and slowly starts unzipping her dress.

"Fucking assholes!" Finn runs out from the corner and dashes toward the forceful man. "Hey, fuckhead!" Finn jumps sideways and dropkicks the assaulter. Finn quickly hops up on his legs and punches the purse handler in the face. Knocking him down and the purse out of hand. Finn grabs the purse and gives it to the girl. "Get out of here!" He shouts. The girl looks for moment then nods.

"Thank you.." She runs away.

"You little shit!" The assaulter that Finn drop kicked sneaks up on him and puts him in a full nelson. Finn struggled to get away. "Thomas!"

"Got it." The thug that Finn punched walks up to the locked Finn and starts punching his gut and face. He the stops for a little. "Stupid kid. You should've-"

"Fuck you." Finn interrupts with a bloody nose. "You guys must feel so tough double teaming a minor.." In a display of an anger, Thomas pushes Finn's left knee toward his right knee with his foot, severely damaging Finn's leg. The thug holding Finn then grabs his captive's hair and throws him to the nearest wall head-first.

"Now what?" Thomas asks his friend as Finn lies sideways toward the wall in pain.

"I stab the little fucker in the throat." Finn breathes heavily on the ground with blurry vision. His eyes focus on one object in front of him. Finn stumbles up on his right leg. He stares the thugs down for a while before he gets into a sword stance with a lead pipe. "What the fuck is this?" The thug laughs. "King Arthur?" He takes a pocket knife out and releases the blade. He starts nearing Finn. "I'll show you how to use a real-" Finn interrupts his sentence by hitting leg then quickly spinning and hitting his face. He gets pushed away and Thomas just looks at Finn in surprise. Finn lunges to Thomas and starts beating him with the pipe. With every failed block Thomas was backing into a wall. Finn hits him one last time in the face, knocking the low life unconscious. Finn turns to the other thug still recovering from his striked face. He dogs Finn with a bruising face. With a growl he rushes toward Finn. In almost an instant, Finn strikes the knife out of his hand, hits the back of the thugs knee, knocking him down, then strikes the back of his head with a powerful spinning attack. And just like that, both thugs were on the floor.

"Oh, no." Finn drops the pipe and turns the knife weilder over. With a sigh Finn says, "Still alive." Finn stands up and picks up the pipe. He looks at the thugs on the floor. He starts shaking in anger. "Sh-..Should I?" He stares at their legs, trying hard to make a decision. And with a deep breath, Finn starts beating both of thugs' legs until the cracking stopped. "Not gonna.. hurt anyone as a cripple." Finn grins while catching his breath. With that over, Finn drops the pipe and picks up his groceries. He stumbles home as fast as could.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finn Mertins'.._

 **Simple Life(?)**

* * *

*Clank*

"YEAH!" The army cheers in a celebratory toast. Dancing, drinking, launghing, and eating filled the camp in a heart-warming flash. The tarp over the whole area gave the party welcoming orange lighting. Hundreds of boxes full of weapons and supplies surrounded the area giving the party a nice perimeter. Captain Finn sat away from the dance crowd happily drinking his alcohol with all the pride in the world. A team member of his walked up sat next to him. She leaned her head against his right shoulder with a comfortable smile on her face.

 _Phoebe Charles_

 _Age_ : 22

 _Hair_ : Long and flow-y

 _Skin Tone_ : Still orange

 _Eyes_ : Black

 _Height_ : 5'6" (yay! A little taller!)

 _Weight_ : Never speak of it..

 _Attire_ : Brown short-sleeved spider-spun under shirt, (Spider-spun objects are supposed to be very tough, long-lasting materials) brown pants of same material, black boots, purple left arm band with small white skull. (Uniform with no armor)

 _Personality_ : She has better control now

"Are you drinking?" Finn asked. "You're weird when you drink.."

"No, no." Phoebe chuckled. "These parties just feel risky to me. And drinking just makes it worse." She frowns.

"I see your point. But no matter what army you get, they will demand a celebration when a victory is gained. Especially a small one like ours." Finn takes a drink. "I mean, Marshall and Marceline ate then slept early, or, heh, at least went back to their quarters. That's their celebration." Finn smiles at Phoebe.

"Yeah! I can't believe that just our squad took more than a thousand contaminants out." She looks up at him.

"Oh, speaking of which, do you know where Bonnibel is?"

"She said she was going to be in her quarters making something important for Marceline."

"Ah. I guess it's just you and me watching over the party.." Finn notices he was almost finished with his drink. "Or maybe just you.. I'm feeling the alcohol pretty well."

"I-I'll just stay ready.." Phoebe looks at Finn's bandaged-covered right arm that was around her. She touches his hand. "Do you ever miss your old arm?" She asked.

"A little bit.." He answered. "Until I remember what it can do." He smiles. Phoebe chuckles. She blushes and moves his right hand down to her hip as she puts her hand on his upper thigh.

"How about we 'go back to our quarters'?" She asks seductively with her face near his. Finn looked down at her now glowing yellow eyes and chuckled.

"Okay.." Phoebe giggles at the response and stands up. She grabs Finn's arm and pulls him up as he puts his glass down just in time.

"Come on!" She laughs as they exit the area. The moonlight shone on them and the filed around them. Phoebe held Finn's arm tightly.

"Heh.. I thought we were gonna keep watch on the party." Finn says.

"Well we were.. But did you forget how good they all are? There may be only 150 people in the army but they can take out 400 comtaminants with no losses!"

"A valiant army." Finn says as they near their tent.

"I suppose so." An unfamiliar voice is heard behind the couple. They let go of each other and turn in a ready stance. They see an assassin. A woman. "It's been a while."

 _The Huntress_

 _Age_ : Unknown

 _Hair_ : Dark green and spiky, half an inch long on the left and shoulder-length on the right, covering most of her right eye

 _Skin Tone_ : light green

 _Eyes_ : Dark Green

 _Height_ : 5'9"

 _Weight_ : Fit

 _Attire_ : Face paint on eyes, black spider-spun tunic, brown belt with dagger and mini axe, light brown cloak and pants, high boots.

 _Personality_ : "If it pays, I like it." -Huntress

"You!" Phoebe's eyes glow light green as twin swords grew out of her palms.

"Hello, Phoebe." The Huntress said calmy. "You look well."

"Who the hell is that?" Finn asks Phoebe.

"She was part of the Destiny gang.. I don't know why she's here though."

"Fate has brought us together yet again as your enemy. You know the deal; stay out of the way, and you'll survive." The Huntress warned.

"Go choke on one!" Phoebe charged towards the Huntress with flames surrounding her body. She swipes with her swords but the Huntress disappears. "What?!"

"Phoebe!" Finn calls out. The flame looks to Finn and sees the Huntress standing on their tent.

"And it looks like the odds are in my favor yet again." She mocks. "You're still a kid, little spark." Phoebe growls.

"What the fuck do want with us?" Finn asks aggressively.

"I want money and a luxurious house. But my employer, however, wants those two blood-suckers of yours."

"Marshall and Marceline?" Phoebe interrupts. "Why?"

"That information gives me no advantage if I give it away. Only what I need does, not the purpose of it. Anyway.." The Huntress throws a smoke pellet. The smoke covers her including Phoebe and Finn. "If you don't cooperate, I'll do to you what I did to your 'valiant' army."

"What did you do?!" Finn yells. As the smoke clears, Finn and Phoebe lock eyes with the same thought on mind. They ran to the area that held the celebration. Nothing was heard. Not a single cheer, clank, or laugh. As the fighting couple entered the area, Phoebe quickly gasps and pushes her face against Finn's chest, holding his shoulder. Finn covered his mouth in disgust, looking away and back hesitantly.

"Finn.. She.." The horror of scene chilled the bones of our heroes. The bodies all horribly mutialated. Their guts and blood covering the floor. Their unidentifiable faces ripped apart, gurgling and twitching bones were the only audible noises. "They're all.." Phoebe said with her face buried deep on Finn.

"I know.." Finn shut his eyes.

"150.."

"I know!"

"They were all highly trained.."

"I- I know!" Finn holds Phoebe's chin up so he could look at her. "Phoebe, help me drop the tarp on this so we can group up with the team and make a plan." Phoebe looked at him with sorrow-filled, glowing blue eyes.

"I-.. I-"

"Phoebe! The sooner we do it, the sooner we can pay our respects and burn them.." Finn tried glancing at the bodies. "We-.. We can't bury them."

"But-.." Phoebe looked down. Finn quickly holds her chin up again.

"We can't! It will take too long!" Finn curses under his breath. "The enemy obviously knows where we camp now so we also have to move. It fucking hurts to do this, really, but we just can't!" Phoebe stays quiet for a moment.

"I-.." She takes three quick deep breaths. "Okay." They both slowly head in opposite directions to untie the tarp from the posts that were holding it up. Phoebe trying her hardest to look away from the blood bath. Her eyes started glowing a lighter shade of blue. "That bitch will die.."


	5. Chapter 5

_Finn Mertins'_..

 **Simple Life**

* * *

Phoebe lies on her stomach in bed. Using her crossed arms to support her head as she stared at Finn's house through her window. The side view of the house didn't give much distance to see but it was just about able to show the front door. She waited and waited for her hero to show up but she was getting impatient. She sighs.

"Where is heeeee?.." She rolls around on her back. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a more stern tone. "I'm waiting for Finn. What else?" Back to to her soft friendly voice. "He'll betray us one day, you know?" Her eyes glowed green. "You don't know that.." Now back to her black eyes. "I do. He'll betray us just how our father betrayed mom." "No, shut up."

* * *

Finn reaches his front door and uses his house key. He flings the door open and stumbles in. "Fionna?!" He calls out. "..." He gets no answer. He limps to his kitchen and puts his groceries on the counter.

"*Yaaawwwn* F-boy, you woke me up.." Shoko lazily floats in.

"Sorry." Finn stumbles past her and goes in the living room to sit. Shoko sees his struggle with his leg and bruised face.

".. Wh-What happened to you?" Shoko followed him.

"I'm sorry.." Finn sat on the couch of the living room. Leaning back with a sigh. "I got involved in one of Destiny gang's activities." He said with his eyes closed.

"Ugh." Shoko slowly puts her palm on her face and rubs it off. "What did you do?"

"I-.."

"Finn!" They both gasp. They hear a voice with footsteps quickly getting closer to the house. Shoko disappears. Phoebe enters the house with an extremely worried face. She sees Finn sitting on the couch and rushes to him. She kneels by his injured leg. "What happened?" She asks.

"I think it might be broken." Finn says to her.

"Lie down." She says. Finn puts his legs up on the couch. Phoebe starts feeling his leg. Starting from his ankle and moving up, making Finn blush. Phoebe feels a bump on his leg. She slightly pushes down on it.

"Ow!" Finn exclaims.

"Sorrry, sorry, I just needed to check." Phoebe stands. "Well it's dislocated. Good news, is that we can fix it!" Finn frowns.

"But it's gonna hurt a lot?"

"I'm sorry." Phoebe rubs his leg. Finn takes a deep breath.

"Okay.. Okay.. Go ahead." Phoebe puts her arm around Finn's ankle.

"Ready?" She asked. Finn nods. Phoebe pulls Finn's leg. Getting some grunts of pain from him. She uses her other hand to place the bone back to it's correct position.

"Ah!" Finn yells.

"Okay.." Phoebe lets go and smiles. "Not too bad, right?" She holds Finn's left hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Finn smiles at her. "Thank you." Phoebe's eyes flash green for a moment. She quickly stands up.

"Stay off of it for now." She says without looking at him.

"But I'm hungry.." Finn pouts. "I bought all ingredients for spaghetti.."

"I'll make it!" She smiles. "You just stay right here and relax." Giving him a cute smile.

"O-Okay."

* * *

The two thugs that Finn beat up hopped on one foot through a warehouse.

"Agh.. Fuckin' kid." One of the thugs groan. "I was so close to getting laid too.."

"What the fuck was that about?!" The other one says. "How could a kid beat the shit out of us?"

"He just got fucking lucky." They reach big metal double doors and knock on one. "As long as we have this," he shows the other thug the receipt that Finn had. "we got that little fucker! Says his name is Finn Mertins.. If we ask the boss for dibs on that kid's head, it'll be nothing but sweet revenge." The doors are opened by two armed men in white tuxedos. They walk in and hear soft oldies rock coming from a small radio. Naked women dancing on poles. Red curtains draped around the walls. There was other gang members enjoying the bar that was on the left side of the room.

They heard humming along with the tune. They approach a throne-like seat that had a human man humming with his song. His right leg's ankle on his left one's knee and his face resting on his propped up arm. "Boss." The two thugs bow their heads.

"Thomas and Alex! Hey, guys.. Why so glum and beat up?"

MARTIN

 _Age_ : 39

 _Hair_ : Dirty blonde and long

 _Skin Tone_ : Light

 _Eyes_ : Light brown

 _Height_ : 5'9"

 _Weight_ : 275

 _Attire_ : light black blazer and dress pants, red buttoned shirt, black dress shoes, magnum pistol holster on left side of hip

 _Personality_ : Neglectful parent type

"Seriously, because you two are like children to me. Even though you guys are blueish skinned but, you know." He said as he sat on his throne.

"Thank you, boss." Thomas says.

"Y-You see.. we got beat up. Beat up real bad." Alex says nervously.

"Well you guys didn't do that to yourselves." Martin leans forward. "So give me a description on this guy. How big was he?" Thomas and Alex look at each other. They take deep breaths.

"He was.. _a kid, boss_." Alex mumbles.

"C'mon, c'mon, speak louder. I'm not getting younger, my eyes are old and crusty." Martin commands with a jittery hand.

"He- He was a kid, boss!" Alex yells in shame. The room goes silent of voices. Only the sound of the soft oldies rock music heard.

"... Huh." Martin leans back. "A kid? Wow.."

"Y-You're not mad, boss?" Thomas asked carefully.

"No, no." Martin says reassuringly. "Hey, Alex, can you just... turn around for me?" He says with a twirl of a finger. "Just for a second?"

"Huh? But why?" Alex asked. And in just half a second, a canon-like sound was heard. Alex's head and shoulders turn to mush on the floor. Nothing but a headless body with its arms two feet away from it was left. The dancers screamed and stood still in shock. Thomas looked at his best friend's body. Shaking. Martin stood up and walked toward the body.

"So you wouldn't see it coming." He says as he places a foot on the remains. "Damn kid." Thomas stood as still as he could. Martin looks at him and steps closer. "Now the reason you two aren't twins right now is because I didn't wanna lose my source of info on this kid. You give me a perfect description and I might consider letting you live to become my shoe polisher." The people of the room just watched silently.

"Yes, boss!.." Thomas shook. "He had uh-.. Uh, long blonde hair!.. Uh-.. About five and a half tall.. Wore lots of uh- blue.. Uh.. Oh! I have his name! Here..." He nervously reached for the receipt in his pocket and gave it to Martin.

"Good, 'cause you were starting to sound like you developed a speech impediment." Martin reads the receipt. "Finn Mertins..." He stays quiet for a bit.

"Suh-.. Something wrong, boss?" Thomas asked.

"No." Martin walks back to his throne. "I want every one of my guys keeping an eye out for a kid with long blonde hair and a blue outfit. And keep your ears out for a Finn Mertins. You see him, you bring him to me. _Alive_. Spread the word." He says loudly then sits and puts his palm on his face from frustration. "Oh..." He points at Thomas. "Fill this guy with holes."

"No, wait!" Thomas cries. The room grew loud with the sound of machine gun, pistol, and shot gun fire. The dancers ducked in cover. Martin watched the body as chunks flew off and blood splattered around it. The barrage ended and the people grew silent once more. "...If you whores don't shake your asses, you'll all find your kids' heads in the mailbox." He said with his eyes still on the mutilated body. The girls quickly went back to dancing.

* * *

As the sun was starting to set, Fionna was happily driving home from work in her scrubs.

"(I can't wait to ask Finny how his first day of school went!)" She thought. She parked in front of her new home. She turns her car off and exits. She walks into the house. "Finny! Are you-" She looks on the living room couch to see a flame-like girl nearly on top of Finn as she tried to feed him spaghetti. "Oh.."

"H-Hey, Fionna." Finn says.

"Ah!" Phoebe gives Finn the bowel of spaghetti and gets up. She walks around the couch and nearly trips. She holds her hand out at Fionna. "H-Hi I'm Phoebe!" She said nervously. Fionna slowly puts her hand out and shakes Phoebe's.

"Phoebe?" Fionna asked.

"Charles! Phoebe Charles! Sorry.." They let go. "I'm, um.., your- your neighbor."

"You live right next door?" Fionna asked surprised.

"Mhm." Phoebe smiled sweetly.

"..." Fionna stayed quiet for a moment. "I see." She smiled then started walking upstairs. "It's getting late. It'd be bad parenting if I let a young boy and girl hang out after dark."

"I'll walk her home after I eat my spaghetti." Finn called out.

"Uh-huh." Fionna replied as she opened her room door. She entered.

"Okay, let's continue!" Phoebe giggled.

"I don't need to be fed!" Finn argued. Fionna closed her door. She fell on her knees at on the floor at the side of her bed laid her chest and face on it. She sighed with her mouth and nose muffled on the matress.

"(Finn already got a friend?)" She thought. "(.. I haven't.)" She lazily stood up. "(It's a girl too.. And she lives right next door!... Is she the girl from last night? Stupid Finn..)" She looked down for a little. Then she smiled with her chin up. "(Oh, but I'm sure he'll spend time with me on my birthday! It's tomorrow!)" She started taking off her clothes.

After about 15 minutes, Fionna walked out of her room with her pajamas on. She went downstairs to hear the kitchen sink water running and walked in the kitchen to see Finn washing dishes.

"Oh, let me do it." Fionna offered.

"No, it's okay. You've been working all day." Finn's sister giggles.

"So!" She hops and sits on the kitchen counter. "School. First day. How? Go." She smiled.

"It went pretty well. It's really weird though. There's only two classes and boys take one and girls take the other. A-.. And the PE uniforms..." Finn said still washing dishes. "Ugh.."

"Oh! I know what you're saying!" Fionna nudges her brother. "It's hard to keep your little mountain lowered, huh?"

"What? No!" Fionna laughs moment.

"..." Fionna glances back and forth at her brother and the ground. Then finally kept her eyes on him. "Did you only make friends with Phoebe or..."

"Well there's Marshall, Bonnibel, and Marceline too." Finn finished with the dishes and dried his hands with paper towels. "Look." Finn shows his hands to Fionna. "Pruny hands."

"Three other friends?.." Fionna smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but who gives a fuck about me. How was work today?" Finn asked leaning against a counter.

".. O-Oh.. Uhm.. It was actually kinda hard. Since a lot of soldiers are getting infected with whatever science-y stuff is floating around, it's almost around the clock work."

"Well good thing you graduated top of your class for med school. I wonder what kind of things scientists are doing.."

* * *

"Nathan, slow down!"

"I can't Simon, I just can't."

In a laboratory of an unknown location, Simon Petricov followed lab coated man vigorously. Trying to keep up with the him.

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"I've done it!" The scientist halted and put his hands on Simon's shoulders. "I've created the ultimate answers to my pleas."

NATHAN

 _Age_ : 41

 _Hair_ : Black and pulled back into a ponytail

 _Skin_ Tone: Pale

 _Eyes_ : Brown

 _Height_ : 5'10"

 _Weight_ : 170

 _Attire_ : Lab coat with burn marks, loose khaki pants, shoeless, wrinkly gray tank top

 _Personality_ : Nearly lost in madness

"What?" Simon asks worried.

"Haha! Come! Come! Come!" Nathan pulled his hand and entered a laboratory. Inside there was two tubes. A small one and a big one. He presented the small one to Simon. "Here!"

"... A crown?" Simon put his hands on his hips. Inside the tube was a simple yellow crown with three red gems.

"This crown has extremely destructive capabilities. It grants the wearer power that this world can't even fathom." Nathan put his hand on the glass. "I haven't worked out the minor problems with it but when that is fixed, it will be the device to save this retched world."

"'Destructive capabilities'? Nathan, I thought you wanted to make this world a better place!" Simon yelled.

"I will." Nathan started walking to the next tube.

"Then why do you need destruction?" Simon followed.

"Because I've realized that I can only save it one way, not the other." In front of the gigantic tube was a button panel. Nathan pushed a button and a green glow came from it.

"What.. what the hell is that?" Simon backed away.

"This is the world's new law and discipline." Nathan chuckled a bit. "With its soul purpose to fix anything it believes is wrong with the world, it's vivid illusion powers will destroy the brains of any sinner." Nathan smiles with pride. "This shall be my legacy. The Lich." Inside the tube was a brown cloaked monstrosity. Its skin ripping from its face. Its black, souless, dotted eyes. And the horns of the devil himself.

"Nathan... you're insane." Simon glares at Nathan. "Why are you doing this?"

"This world is putrid and hateful. This is a world that has wars because of religion, this is a world that separates lands that should be one, this is a world that indirectly states that one cannot live without money! But all and all, this is for Kimberly and Halie."

"I-.. I can't." Simon walks away.

"Simon!"

* * *

"How could you fight the Destiny thugs, F-Boy?" Shoko asked as she sat at the foot of Finn's bed. "I specifically told you not to!"

"Sorry, but that girl needed help." Finn said lying down.

"*Sigh* Who knows what's gonna happen 'cause of this.."

"It'll be fine. I don't think the gang will think much of two lowly goons getting beat up."

"I guess you're right.. There'd have to be some sort of extra thing."

"You see? I promise, we'll be fine." Finn closed his eyes and covers himself with his blanket. "Can you turn the light off, please?" After a quiet moment, Finn opens his eyes and looks at Shoko. "Shoko?" She stared at the floor.

"We have to go outside. Now." She commanded.

"What? Why?" She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him through the house and left through the front door. "Ow! Fucking dick.." Finn got up on his feet. He looked at Shoko who was looking toward the midnight sky. Finn looks to see a purple comet. "Whoa.."

 _"Finn."_ A woman's voice is heard.

"Huh? Who was that?"

 _"The comet, man." The voice says. Finn looks up at the comet._

"Shoko, are you doing this?" Finn asks.

"No.. This is... something.." Shoko still focused on the comet.

 _"You two are me. And I am you. You two will be new when I'm yet to grow older. You two will not remember this life. Or the next. Or the next." The purple glow says._

"..What are you talking about?" Finn asks.

 _"You're lives will only be weird. I know what's goin' on with you two right now. Your Destiny's a burden. A burden you want to control. Shoko."_

"Y-Yeah?" Shoko's eyes sparkle.

 _"Would you give up your spiritual form if it meant you could help Finn destroy the Destiny that overwhelmed you?" The comet asked._

"Y-.." Shoko looked at Finn. "Yeah. I would."

"Shoko.." Finn looked at Shoko.

 _"I can do that for you. I can give Finn an amazing power. If you're only willing to make the sacrifice."_

"I will." Shoko gets excited. "I will, comet!"

 _"... Say your goodbyes then." The comet says._

"Shoko, what are you-"

"When I was alive.." Shoko puts her hands on Finn's shoulders and smiled. "I moved here to this town. My sister had been here for a couple years before I made it. She was a student. Trying to live day by day on a low budget."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Two months before I could move here, she started going to the Destiny gang for money..." Her hands start shaking on Finn's shoulders. "They used her as a prostitute and a drug dealer." Her mouth quivered into a frown. "They would beat her and rape her everyday, if the job was a success or a failure. So she got on the drugs herself, hoping to forget her pains.. When I finally arrived in town.. I.. I got to the station for my first day as a police woman here.. and we found dead on the street.. Face down with drugs in her hand like a street rat.." She started crying with her head down as she pulled herself closer to Finn.

"Shoko.."

"I swore to catch the leader of the Destiny gang! I worked nearly 24/7 trying to get all the leads I could. It turned out to be run by two men. One named Richard and one named Martin. Both human. I killed Richard without permission from the force.. I hid away like a common criminal for days, only to be found by the gang." She looked up at Finn. Tears in her eyes. "They tortured me and took my innocence.. They wanted to keep me around as a play thing.. But I managed kill myself by banging my head into the cement wall.." Finn hugged her. She hugged him back. ".. I can't let them go on. And this is the only way I can do it.. Finn.." She pulled away from Finn but still holding him.

"Yes?"

"I'm asking this as my last wish.. Find a way to get rid of the Destiny gang. I beg you."

"..." Finn looked straight in her eyes. "I wll."

"Thank you, Finn.." She looked up at the comet. "I'm ready."

 _"Alright, let's do it."_ The comet replies. Shoko gives Finn a hug as she fades away into golden dust.

"Goodbye... F-boy.." She cries.

"Goodbye, Shoko. I won't fail you." As both the comet and Shoko disappear, Finn starts to feel a slight growing pain on his right arm. The pain starts to grow immensely. And Finn wakes up in his room. It's morning. He sits up. "Shoko?" He looks around. Then looks down.

* * *

Finn walks downstairs to hear Fionna humming. Before he walks into the kitchen, he notices that he couldn't move his right arm. He enters to see her reading a medical book and drinking coffee happily. She locks eyes with him.

"Finny, good morning!" She said with a smile.

"Hey." Finn held his arm.

"I got it." She held up her coffee. "This is such a good cup of coffee! I really am becoming an adult!"

"Yup, you're getting there.."

"What's wrong?"

"I think my arm is broken.." Finn wiggled his right arm with his left one.

"What?!" She quickly puts her coffee down and examines his arm.

"Yeah, I just woke up this way.." Finn hoped she'd believe him.

"Weird.." She walked to Finn and held his arm. "I hope this doesn't stop whatever you have planned today." She said with a frown.

"No, don't worry. I still plan on going to Bonnibel's house." He said.

"... Aaaanything elssse?" Fionna grinned a bit.

"No, why? What's the occasion?" Finn asked.

"...Ohh.." Fionna's happiness immediately vanished. " _So much for a happy birthday._."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She gripped his arm in various ways. "Does any of that hurt?"

"No."

"You can't move it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh.. No." Finn got worried.

"Finn, it makes no sense. How would it break?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe from radiation?" Finn thought. "There has been a lot of that shit floating around."

"I guess." She sighs and starts walking upstairs. "Hold on."

"(She seems more mad than worried)." Finn thought. After a few minutes Fionna walks back down with something. "What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, you dolt. Here." She unravels an arm sling. "This is to keep it stationary."

"Thanks." Finn says as she puts it on him. The sling was white with a comfy arm holster. "At least I don't have school."

"Well I still have to work." Fionna drinks some coffee and starts walking to the front door. "Do some chores before you go fucking-scr-screwing! Screwing around with your friends." She blushes.

"Did you just curse?" Finn picks up her coffee cup. "Thought that was my thing."

"I didn't! Bye." She closes the door and Finn drinks some of the coffee she left.

"Egh." Finn puts the coffee down. "Good, my ass." Outside Fionna just starts driving away.

"That fucking stupid dick forgot my birthday!" She screamed. "How can that shit-spewing masturbater fucking forget?! He never does!" She leans back in her seat after a deep breath. "No, Fionna. Calm yourself. Don't be a selfish bitch. His arm's 'broken' so maybe that's just on his mind." She slowly got her hopes up. "He'll remember by the time I return." She smiled. "Finny Finn."


	6. Chapter 6

_Finn Mertin's_

 **Simple Life(¿)**

* * *

"Lady Bonnibel!" Peppermint Butler called out. "You're little friend is here! Please don't make a mess this time.."

 _Peppermint Butler_

 _Age_ : 50

 _Hair_ : Short, brown, and graying

 _Skin_ Tone: Light

 _Eyes_ : Brown

 _Height_ : 5'0" (short)

 _Weight_ : 145

 _Attire_ : Blue butler suit with gold buttons and black dress shoes

 _Personality_ : Elegant loser (somewhat shady)

"Are you feeling alright miss Abadeer?" You look pale.

"I'm okay. Just a little hungry." The little girl said with a smile.

"Where is your mother?" He asks.

"She and dad had to do something called a divarce with someone called a looyer."

 _Marceline_

 _Age_ : 7

 _Hair_ : Black, messy, and just above shoulders

 _Skin Tone_ : somewhat pale

 _Eyes_ : Gray

 _Height_ : 44"

 _Weight_ : Light little girl weight (however much that is..)

 _Attire_ : Blue jeans and red shirt with pale pink sandals

 _Personality_ : Cute little brat

"Oh.." Peppermint replied.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel came running downstairs and hugged her friend.

"Bonnie, let goooo.." Marceline complains.

 _Bonnibel Nowes_

 _Age_ : 8

 _Hair_ : long and getting pink

 _Skin_ Tone: light

 _Eyes_ : green

 _Height_ : 43"

 _Weight_ : Small and slim

 _Attire_ : white tank top, blue shorts, black shoes with with socks sticking out.

 _Personality_ : "Science forever!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, two women were chatting with one of them having a little shy girl sitting closely.

"You think she has a fever?" The one with graying hair and stern tone asked.

"Yes, my poor girl," the other said petting her daughter sitting with her, "but she said she feels fine." She looks down at her. "You are telling the truth, right, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, mom."

 _Phoebe Charles_

 _Age_ : 6

 _Hair_ : Brown (getting lighter by the hour)

 _Skin Tone_ : Getting orange

 _Eyes_ : Dark brown

 _Height_ : 40"

 _Weight_ : Anything under 50 pounds maybe

 _Attire_ : light orange and dark orange dress and loose gold bracelet with a purple gem in the middle

 _Personality_ : Been a little moody lately.

"I promise, I feel good, mom." She looks up at her mother.

"I know you're not lying **LIKE YOUR FATHER** so you can go play with the other girls." Her mother said.

"Thank you, mom." Phoebe got up and ran to the window. She saw Bonnibel and Marceline running and twirling into backyard.

"Uhm.. Oh!" The other woman struggled. "Marshall has been saying that my skin's been really cold lately but I feel just fine too."

"How strange." Phoebe's mother replied. "I wonder if all the damn gas those scientists let get out has to do with all of this nonsense." Phoebe ran outside to the backyard.

* * *

"Don't worry, the kids won't be mean, Finny. Or at least too mean." A blonde mother wearing a light white jacket, blue shirt, and blue jeans says to her child in the back seat.

"But what am I gonna do?" A little Fionna wearing a dark blue sweater and white skirt says in the back as she crosses her arms. "No kid there will be my age."

"You are gonna help the women of the house cook, Fionna. Just like an adult."

"I'm gonna cook?" Fionna asked sadly.

"Yup! No exceptions." Her mother said sternly.

"Why does Finn get to play? That's so dumb!"

"I don't even want to!" Finn says. "They're not gonna want me to play with them anyway."

 _Finn Mertins_

 _Age_ : 6

 _Hair_ : sorta long and blonde

 _Skin Tone_ : Light

 _Eyes_ : Light Blue

 _Height_ : 40"

 _Weight_ : Little boy weight

 _Attire_ : Dark blue hooded vest, white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts

 _Personality_ : Shy and not saying "Fuck you" yet

"Well at least you don't have to cook with old people!" Fionna replies.

"Who's old?!" The mother asked sternly.

"..." They were too scared to answer.

"I'll have you know I'm fairly young for a mother with two children. I was changing your soiled diapers at the age of sixteen, Fionna. So keep your little mouth zipped shut."

"..."

"Hey, look we're here."

* * *

The backyard of the mansion was big and full of nature. There was a beautiful white wedding altar surrounded by trees and flowers. Phoebe was sitting on the base of a branch of a tree with Marceline who was dangling from her legs and Bonnibel who was standing and holding on to a branch.

"A boy is coming to the house?" Marceline asked.

"Uh-huh. I-I heard my momma talk about it with the blue lady." Phoebe answered.

"Another boy! Exciting!" Bonnibel added.

"When do you think he'll show up?" Phoebe asked.

"Hi." Finn said in a shy voice on the floor. The girls stayed quiet for a little. Finn blushed and looked away when he saw Marceline. She was confused at first but looked at her torso and noticed that her shirt wasn't covering most of her stomach and chest. She squeled and pulled it over her body. She pulled her self up and sat on the tree branch she was dangling from.

"I don't like him." Marceline stared at him with hateful eyes as she blushed.

"Hi! I'm Bonnibel!" She said to Finn. "That's Marceline and that's Phoebe. What's your name?" Finn looked up still blushing.

"Finn Mertins!" A voice was heard from a top the tree. "Simone told me about a boy I can finally play with! And it's him!" The group heard rustling slowly coming down the tree with occasional "ow"s. A little boy jumped to the floor near Finn, standing in a cocky manner. He had a number of scratches on him. "I am Marshall." He said with his hand out.

 _Marshall Lee_

 _Age_ : 7

 _Hair_ : Black and shaggy

 _Skin_ _Tone_ : Pale-ish

 _Eyes_ : Grey

 _Height_ : 43"

 _Weight_ : Skinny Little boy weight

 _Attire_ : Overall shorts with black shirt and barefoot.

 _Personality_ : "I'll never change!"

"H-Hi." Finn relunctantly shakes his hand.

"Ugh." Marceline groaned. "Another one." Marshall puts his arm around Finn's shoulders and pointed at Bonnibel.

"Bonnie is an awesome weirdo." He said then pointed at Phoebe. "Pheebs has been staring at you ever since you got here."

"Wh-What?!" Phoebe snaps out of it. Marshall points at Marceline.

"And Marcy is my angel." He said softly.

"SHUT UP, MARSHALL!" All of the girls said at the same time and threw their shoes at him.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. We're going to play house!" Bonnibel said to her friends. "We'll all live in a big house and be a family."

"I'm the dad!" Marshall called. "Marcy's the mom!"

"No!" Marceline declined. "Finn and Phoebe are the parents, Bonnie and Me are sisters, and Marshall is the dog!"

"Can't I be the brother and share a bed with you guys?" Marshall asked.

"But it's a big house." Bonnibel added.

"We're scared of monsters!" The gang kept arguing over roles while Finn and Phoebe were standing next to each other blushing. They shared glances and the same nervous feel. Phoebe caught Finn glancing at her and smiled.

"C-Can I touch you?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay." Finn gulped. Phoebe slowly grabbed his arm and started rubbing and petting it.

"I've never wanted to touch a boy." She held his hand with both of hers. "Why do I wanna touch you so much?"

"I don't know.." Finn's blush grew as he locked eyes with Phoebe. He looked at her hands. "You're really warm."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe let go and kept her hands to herself.

"But I really liked the warm." Finn mutters to her surprise. Phoebe giggled and hugged his arm as she nessled her head against it. Finn's face only got redder as Phoebe's eyes slowly got more and more yellow.

"Finn!" His mother called from the backyard door.

"Y-Yeah?!" He pulled himself away from Phoebe, causing her to pout.

"Come here for a second!"

"Okay!.." Finn ran to her and Phoebe's eyes turned slightly grey.

"Are you interested in Finn, Phoebe?" Bonnibel asked her.

"I.. ye-.. Mmm.." Phoebe blushed and her eyes turned slightly purple.

"I am too!" Bonnibel admitted.

"What?!" Phoebe now glared with grey eyes again.

"He's the only one out of all of us that still looks normal." Bonnibel crossed her arms. "I wonder if he'll give me some of his hair.."

"That's not something you should ask him." Marceline said.

* * *

After a few hours and dinner, the Mertins family felt it was time to go home. As they gathered their sweaters and other belongings, Finn, Fionna, and their mother said their goodbyes and left.

"Bye!" Finn said to his friends as they stood at the doorway.

"What a shame, I never got his hair." Bonnibel said as she walked away. Marceline followed. Phoebe watched Finn leave with blue glowing eyes.

"Why can't they stay over like everyone else? Will we ever see him again?" She asked sadly. Marshall put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, for sure!" He said. "Merty's our friend now. If he doesn't come, we'll go to him." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not letting him get away from me forever." The Mertins family entered their car.

"Did you two have fun?" Their mother asked as they buckled their seat belts.

"No." Fionna whined. "I never made any of the food right."

"I had fun." Finn smiled.

"Finn only had fun because he made a girlfriend today." Fionna teased.

"What?! No!" Finn blushed.

"Was it that little Phoebe girl?" His mother asked. "I saw the way you two talked." The car started and old rock music started playing. They continued to tease Finn as they drove off. Phoebe clenched her little fist as they left.

"He's gone.." She gave a sigh, still shining blue eyes. She walked inside and closed the front door. Inside her friends and other adults were watching TV.

"Wow! I've never seen any kind of weather like that." Bonnibel says with glistening eyes.

"What?" Phoebe looks at the TV. It shows towns being torn apart by high winds.

"It's called a hurricane, lady Nowes. They are actually very deadly." Peppermint said. The TV switched to a woman showing a graph and the direction it is moving.

"Hm.." Phoebe stared.

* * *

The Mertins drove down a lonely road with the ocean on their left. Their right side was covered by a series of hills. The kids were in awe at the body of water as they pushed up on the glass without buckling their seat belts.

"Can we ever go swimming in the beach, mom?" Fionna asked.

"Someday." Their mother said. "I wanna get home now, though. This weather looks really bad." She looked out the window to the sky. Their car passed by the hills and started driving on a lifted road above the water. Finn looked to the right of the car and saw a very large wall of strangely colored clouds. They were moving fast in their direction.

"Mom, why are there clouds on the floor?" Finn asked.

"What?" She looked to the right. The clouds were very close and dark. "No.. Hold on and stay low!" She stepped on the gas pedal as much as she could. Trying desperately to beat the storm.

"Mom, what is that?!" Fionna screamed.

"It's a hurricane! Don't worry, we'll pass it!" The car was now going at least 110 miles an hour now. It started to get foggy and she was feeling that the car started swerving toward the left side of the road. Fionna grabbed onto Finn's shirt with her head down. Finn was breathing harder and faster with every swerve.

"Mom!" Finn yelled.

"Calm down! Now!" The car started getting lifted in the air and falling back down. The kids screamed in terror. Their mother was giving her all at the wheel. She looked toward the storm and saw another car flying toward them. Everything seemed slow at that point. Was she really going to lose her children to a storm? The car hits their's, flipping them off the road and into the blue. When the car hit the water, the windows shattered and at that moment, Susan Mertins knew someone was going to die and she did not want that to be her kids. Now submerged, she grabbed Finn and Fionna and pushed them out the window. She tried following but her seat belt kept her on her seat. She tried unbuckling it but she couldn't. As Finn floated toward the surface, he looked down at her sinking mother, slowly falling further into the abyss with her hand out to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Finn Mertins's.._

 **Simple Life**

* * *

Bonnibel was inside her home's dining room, setting up the table for her guests. She was humming a tune that Marceline and Marshall improvised the other day and was putting down silverware, plates, and glass cups.

"Mhm! Complete!" She said with a smile. "And now.." She pointed at the front door of her house. The doorbell rang. "*Gasp*", She performed melodramaticly. "What a surprise!" She skips to the door and stops in front of it. "Could it beeee Phoebe?" She puts her index finger on her chin then opens the door.

"Hi." Phoebe smiles.

"My Phoebe!" Bonnibel hugs her friend and raises a leg at the action.

"Oh." Phoebe blushes a bit at the surprise and hugs back happily. "You're happy today!" They release.

"My dearest friends have not visited in such a long time." Bonnibel started speaking in a very elegant accent. "I'm so thrilled. Would you like to enjoy a spot of tea with me as we wait for our company?"

"Hee Heh!" Phoebe cleared her throat. "But of course!" She entered the mansion with a graceful walk.

* * *

" _Man.._ " Finn thought as he walked past a few small stores, cars, and people. " _What did Shoko give herself up for?_ " He looked at his "broken" arm, still in it's cast. " _She disappeared for me, which is already bullshit, and my arm broke immediately after! Almost as stinky bullshit!_ " He sighed in guilt. " _I wish that comet wasn't so fucking cryptic._ " As Finn walked, the town started becoming less suburban. He started wondering if Phoebe gave him the right directions. " _Weird._ " He thought. Finn heard a car approaching very closely behind him. It was a dark red muscle car with very tinted windows. It stopped right on the curb to his right and he stopped. Finn waited in suspense for something to happen. The back window then lowered to reveal Martin.

"Hey, son! How you doin'?" He asked happily.

"Huh? Well, uh, fine, I guess. You?" Finn asked.

"Just peachtastical, son. Sooo- Woah! What happened to your arm?" He put is hand on the door.

"I broke it.." Finn answered.

"Ain't that some stank? That's gotta really stank."

" _This guy talks weird._ " Finn thought. "Yeah, so can I help you with something?" Finn asked.

*Sigh*" Martin scratched the bridge of his nose. "Well, now, apparantly.. you ran into a little spat with my boys in an alley. Am I right?" This made Finn frown.

"Those boys were fucking sick. They got what they deserved." Finn clenched his fist.

"Well they were just doing their job." Martin smiled.

"And what job is that?.." Finn was ready for something bad to start.

"You know! Scare people, rob people, all that smack. It's to show our dominance." He placed his finger tips on his chest.

"And who are you?"

"I'm in charge of this town's destiny, kid. These peoples' destiny. Your destiny." He smiled with the same coniving smile.

"..." Finn glared at him.

"Now don't be mad, son! Here.." Martin reached his hand out. "My name is Martin. Also know as Big D." Finn looked at his hand and spit on it. In half a second all of the other windows came down and three men all aimed pistols at Finn. He froze. "WOAH! HEY! HEY!.." Martin takes a deep breath and wipes his hand on one of his men. "Let's calm the hell down, alright? I don't want this kid dead. I want his respect." He looks Finn in the eyes. "You can do that for me, right, son?"

"..." Finn was nervous with armed guns pointed at him but stood his ground. "Don't call me 'son'. You can shoot me and leave me to bleed out here face down on the floor but I am not gonna respect a piece a shit like you.

"..." Martin stared for a while. "Ouch.. Ouch, ouch, ouch. You certainly know how to pile crap on a guy. Well. What can you do?" Martin sat back on his seat and the guns were put away. "I'd say watch your ass but it wouldn'f help if you did. Once you know what I can do, you'll know you're in my town, son." The car drove away and Finn watched it go. As he recovered from his near death, he gulped. He made a huge mistake.

"My fucking mouth.."

* * *

Peppermint butler was standing in the mansion kitchen. His skin tone and hair has turned completely white and he's gained red eyes. He looked around at the many servent robots wandering around and doing chores. The robots were all on one wheel and dressed up to look like maids. They were also even shorter than he was.

"This is still a bit hard to get used to.." The doorbell rings. "Ah. That has to be the boy." He walks to the door and opens it. Finn stood there with a forced smile and a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Hello." Finn said.

"Hello. Come in." Peppermint Butler moves to the side and lets him enter. Finn goes in and looks to his left to see a massive dining table with plates and silverware set.

"Wow."

"I assume you want to see the lady and her friends?" Peppermint Butler closes the door.

"Yes, please." Finn says.

"Okay." Peppermint walks toward the flight of stairs in the room and Finn follows. "Go up these then take a left, then take a right, take a left again, and knock on 11th door on your right."

"Holy crap- uh.. okay. Thanks." Finn started walking. Peppermint Butler watched him leave.

"A pure human.." He started walking to the kitchen. "I can probably get a fortune if I sold him." Finn still walked through the mansion, just reaching his first turn. He had his head down, thinking about the Destiny Gang. " _Shoko gave her existence so I can get rid of those fuckers..._ " He then look straight forward. " _I'm not scared of them._ "

Meanwhile in Bonnibel's room..

"Marshall's gonna be late?" Phoebe asked Bonnibel who was sitting on a swivel chair in front of a desk with cluttered papers of experiments. Phoebe was sitting on the foot of the bed in the room and Marceline was lying face down on it.

"Yes." Bonnibel responded. "He said that he wanted to bring us back a present that he finds in the back of Simone's shelf." The room was wallpapered white with a purple carpet. Equation-ridden chalkboards covered most of the walls in the room and test tubes a beakers were strewn around.

"Mmm.." Marceline groaned.

"Oh, well." Phoebe said.

"Well at the least Finn the Human is coming soon." Bonnibel assured.

"Mmm!" Marceline groaned louder.

"Yes! Finn!" Phoebe blushed a bit.

"He should be here now." Bonnibel said right as the door knock was heard. Bonnibel chuckled. "Come in!" Finn opened the door and Phoebe immediately saw his arm and ran to him.

"What happened?!" Phoebe had light blue eyes as she held his arm.

"I broke it." Finn said. "It's not that bad."

"But how?!" Phoebe worried.

"I.. got hit.. by a car.." Finn said slowly.

"Huh.." Bonnibel walked to Finn and kneeled down a little to touch his arm.

"Hey.." Phoebe frowned at her. Finn was blushing.

"It seems that a human doesn't have any extra or less structure protection."

"Bonnie!" Marceline sits up. "I'm freakin' hungry!"

"Don't worry, my Marcy!" Bonnibel stood up straight. "I will go help the maid bots and Peppermint Butler with the food." She looks at her wrist component. "It's actaully almost ready but not quite. Phoebe?"

"Oh, yeah, Bonnie?" Phoebe stops holding Finn's arm.

"Can you assist me?" Bonnibel smiled.

"Uhm.. Okay." Bonnibel opened her room door and Phoebe rubbed Finn's shoulders for a second and smiled at him. Then the two girls left the room leaving Marceline lying on her back on the bed and Finn standing there awkwardly. Marceline was obviously impatient and wanted to eat as soon as possible. She was breathing hard.

"You okay?" Finn asked as he walked then sat down on the swivle chair Bonnibel was sitting on. "You sound like you're hurting."

"I'm fine.." Marceline said with her eyes closed. "I just really need some kind of blood."

"Hm.." Finn was getting nervous. He looked around the room and saw a metal door that a chalk board on wheels was covering. He gets up amd moves the board out of the way. "Whaaat?.." The big metal door was open a bit. "Hm.." He opens the door and goes inside. It was really dark and not a thing was to be seen. He puts his hand out on the walls and feels for a light switch. "Come on.." Finn feels one. "There we go." He flips it on and the room is revealed to have a yellow body with no genetalia on a surgical table. "Oh, fuck!" Finn screams and falls back.

"What?! What?!" Marceline came dashing in and tripped on Finn. She quickly got up and saw the body. "What- What the hell is that?"

"I don't know! It scared the shit out of me!" Finn said as he stood up. Inside the room, many shelves held some kind of chemicals and notes were pinned to walls. "Bonnibel's fucking insane.." Finn said as he looked at this.

"Is it alive?" Marceline poked at the body. Finn got closer and watched her poke it.

"Weird.." He said. The two suddenly heard a loud bang then a click. They stiffly looked back and saw that the big heavy door was closed. "Uh-"

"Oh, don't tell me.." Marceline speed walked to the door and tried opening it. "No." The door beeped. "No!" The door beeped again. "NO! I'm freaking hungry!" She tried pushing the door open with all her might. "Hey!" She banged on it.

"M-.. Marceline, calm down.." Finn put his hand up in defense and neared Marceline.

"How?! I'm starving, Mertins!" She grabbed her hair and paced around. "We don't even know when they'll come back!"

"It's fine!" Finn watched her cautiously. "We just gotta calm down! We won't stay here long."

"Ah!" Marceline stopped and held her head as if she was having an intense migraine.

"What?" Finn worried. "Are you okay?"

"It won't help.." She said almost inaudibly.

"Wh-What?" Finn was breathing frantically.

"I'm out of time.." Marceline looked at the ceiling as both of her eyes were completely coloring into a blood red. "I'm sorry.." She dashed at Finn and grabbed his shoulders.

"Marceline?..." Finn squeaked out. His eyes wide open.

"I need blood.." She looked him in the eyes with her blood red ones. Finn glanced at the body on the table. Marceline followed that and saw the body too. She growled and jumped at the body causing Finn to fall on his behind. The table flipped and Marceline disemboweled the body. Blood shot everywhere including on Finn and the light bulb, turning room into a dark red hue. Finn watched the monster he considered a friend tear a body apart as blood covered both of them. Marceline then spit out blood in disgust. "What the hell is this?! This is sick!"

"Marceline.." Finn looked at the blood slowly dripping down Marceline's face and body. Her eyes glistened as she laid them on Finn.

"Mertiiins.." She smiled. "I've never tried a pure human's blood.."

"Fuck.. Mar-.." Finn watched her leap over the table and go on her all fours. She was slowly approaching Finn like a predator intimidating its prey. "Marcy.. I.." He looked at her smiling face and into her eyes. He started getting paralyzed. Marceline reached him and neared his neck.

"I can smell it.." She said almost seductively. "It smells beautiful."

"Marcy,.. No.." Finn tried yelling. Then the big door opened and let in light.

"Food's ready." Bonnibel said with a smile. Marceline flew away at basically light speed to the dining room. "Hello." She said to Finn who was still on the floor scared stiff with his eyes wide open. Bonnibel looked at the mess that used to be the yellow body. " _Oh, für die liebe_ , she destroyed Lemongrab?" She put her hand on her head. "It's fine. He wasn't going well anyway." She smiled and looked at Finn. "Are you having a nice time so far?"

* * *

After dinner the gang went to the living room and started watching something on the TV. There were two large couches and a large coffee table in front them. Phoebe sat close to Finn, and Marceline lied back and took most of the room on the other couch that Bonnibel was also sitting on. Bonnibel was working on an invention that she had lying on the coffee table. They talked and laughed for a while but they were all waiting for Marshall to get back with what he wanted to bring.

"Marshall's almost two hours late." Marceline said. "What the hell is he bringing?"

"I hope it's scary movie or something!" Phoebe said.

"You can't handle scary movies, Pheeb." Marceline smirked.

"Yes, I can! I just need to make sure to cover my eyes in right places.."

"Okay!" Marshall ran into the living room with a brown grocery bag. "I got the stuff.. Phew.."

"Why don't you ever use the door?" Marceline asked.

"I know how much you like surprises, Marcy." Marshall winked and put the bag down on the table near Finn and Phoebe. Finn reached in the bag and took a bottle out with a lable on it.

"Elder Toad?" Finn read. He passed it to Phoebe.

"Aw, the toad's so cute. Is this supposed to be really good?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Marshall answered. "I just know that only adults are supposed to drink it." Phoebe handed it to Marceline.

"Hm.." Marceline examined it. "I know what this is." She gave it to Bonnibel.

"Ah, yes. This is alcohol." Bonnibel smiled at her friends.

"Ah!" Phoebe squeaked.

"You wanted us to drink, Marshall?" Finn asked.

"I didn't know!" The gang heard Bonnibel open the bottle and take a few big gulps.

"Repulsive." She smiled amd handed it to Marceline.

"Yup." Marceline drank too. The others just watched them.

"Hm." Finn reached in the bag and got another. "Well, nothing like a new experience."

 ** _1 Hour Later_**

"Marshall!" Marceline yelled in his face. "I'm so sorry for being such a bitccchhh.." She was behind him and had her arms around his neck. "I actually really love youu!"

"Whaat? No.. You hate me." Marshall smiles.

"Let me kiss you!" Marceline awkwardly tries moving her face closer to his.

"Whaat? No.. You hate me." Marshall smiles.

"I havve an inquiry!" Bonnibel announces as she puts her hands up.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"What iff I created a... What if I created a machine that would ex..tract genesss? I can extract Phoebe's." Bonnibel fondles her breasts. "I would loovve for these to increase in size. Maybe get Finn the Human's sexual attention."

"Whaat? No.. You hate me." Marshall smiles.

"Where are they anywayy?" Marceline asks

Meanwhile, upstairs in a guest room, Finn lied in bed with Phoebe hugging him and carressing his chest.

"Man, oh, man.. Heh.. This sure does feelss weird." Finn said with a smile.

"Finn.." Phoebe twirled her finger on Finn's chest.

"Boy, howdy, I hope Fionna doesn't find out.. She'd kick me back to my spankee days of babe toown."

"Finn.. It's been taking me waaay to long to finish this story." Phoebe rubbed his chest and kissed his neck.

"What'ss that you goin' on about..?" Finn slurred.

"Who's your favorite character, readers? Please let me know." She started taking off her shirt.

"Phoebe, darlin'?" Finn watched her as she sat on her knees and threw her shirt on the floor.

"Don't worry, though." She started taking Finn's shirt off. "I plan on seeing this fic to the end.."

"Woah, honey, what's goin' on?" Finn's shirt was now off and thrown on the floor.

"I hope you all enjoy the story. Goodbye." Phoebe took off her pants then Finn's. She then sat on his crotch as he lied down. "Finn.." Phoebe rubbed her body against Finn's.

"Ph-.. Phoebe?" Finn held her hips as she sat up. The half naked drunken teens eyed each other's bodies before Phoebe's eyes started glowing yellow as she went in to kiss Finn. They finally kissed on their own consent for the first time. They started making out and they grabbed each other. They released and Phoebe's glowing eyes stared right into Finn's.

"Finn.. I want you inside me.." Phoebe smiled.

"O..kay." Finn was breathing hard. Phoebe's face neared his until it plopped over his shoulder. "Phoebe?" Finn questioned. She sat still. "Uhh.." Finn then heard soft snoring coming from her.

* * *

In school, Simon Petricov was struggling to grade papers in his class room.

"Ugh, breadballs, these kids are possibly disabled.." He put down his pen and rubbed his head. The desk luminated most of the desk in the dark room. He glanced at the telephone sitting on the right of the desk. He sighs and picks up the phone. " _I just need to check up on him_." He thought as he dialed numbers on the phone. The phone line rang for almost a minute. "Come on, pick up.." The line was eventually picked up.

"S-Simon?.." A cautious voice asked.

"Nathan.. How are you?" Simon put his elbows on the desk.

"Not good. No. No." Simon could hear him struggling to breath.

"Why?.."

"The Lich.. He's getting harder and harder to contain.." Nathan was biting his nails.

"You-.. You let it out?!" Simon stood up.

"It was time for him to learn about the world! He sure is eager to fix things.. Hehehe.. Guess I did my job too well." Nathan whimpers.

"I'm coming to help." Simon was about to put the phone down.

"NO! Simon!" Nathan stopped him. "If you get near the lab, I won't let you in.."

"You said that thing can melt brains. I'm coming to help!"

"I won't let.." Nathan started.

".. What? Nathan?!" Simon yelled.

"I can handle it.. I can."

"No you can't! I'm sending the police over now!"

"..."

"Nathan! .. Dammit!"

* * *

"Finny!" Fionna pushes her house door open. "I'm hoooome!" All of the lights were off. "Finny?" She looked around every room and turned the lights on. "Finn.." She went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. She grabbed it.

 _Fionna,_

 _I'm gonna be out for a really long time._

 _I might even sleep over if it gets too late._

 _See you tomorrow._

 _-Finn_

Fionna immediately lost any happiness she had. "Dammit, Finn.." She covered her eyes with her hand. A tear fell. She went upstairs with watery eyes and got undressed and into a pair of gray sweats and a blue tank top. " _We celebrated every one of our birthdays after mom died.._ " She thought. " _It kept us close so we wouldn't lose track of our small family._ _Is it 'cause he's growing up_?" She heard a voice downstairs. "Finn?" She called out. She sped downstairs and looked around the living room to see nobody. "Finn, you here?" She went to the kitchen. "Come on, whe-" Fionna froze. A magnum pistol was pointing right at her. Martin, on the other side of the pistol was quiet. He was staring at Fionna with soulful eyes.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Martin said quietly. He pulled the trigger and ended Fionna's life. Her body was blown in half at the waist line. Her upper half fell back and sat against the wall and her legs dropped near the front door. Blood quickly flowed out of her body and spread around the floor. Her eyes were open and looking straight ahead toward the direction the pistol was in. Martin's hand was shaking. He put his arm down and shakily sighed. "You know what?" He put his gun down on the counter and put his hands on his hips. "It's.. fine. It's.." He groaned and walked to the dining table then put his hands on it. He breathed heavily and clenched his fists. "I gotta.. I gotta leave."

* * *

Finn, Phoebe and Bonnibel sat in the limo as it was taking the two sixteen-year-olds home. Finn sat there with a few burns on him. Phoebe had her arms crossed and tried her best not to face Finn with her glowing green eyes. Bonnibel was smiling at the two.

"I hope you two had a wonderful time yesterday." Bonnibel said.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Marceline, and Marshall." Phoebe smiled at her female friend.

"You left out my name.." Finn muttered.

"Hmph." Phoebe avoided him. The group stayed quiet for a bit.

"Was the intercourse unsatisfactory?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"We didn't have sex!" Finn interjected.

"He's right." Phoebe said. "Only he did. I was passed out from the elder juice."

"That's bullshit!" Finn looked at her. "I drank too. I was knocked cold also."

"I'm sure I can invent inhancers for the intercourse." Bonnibel smiled.

"Bonnie!" They yelled.

"Yes?" Bonnibel asked. The window that led to the front seats of the limo opened.

"We're here." Peppermint butler said.

"Ugh. Thanks for the ride, Bonnibel." Finn exited the limo.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Phoebe also exited.

"Goodbye, friends!" Bonnibel closed the door and the limo drove off.

"Listen, Phoebe, I-"

"Don't say my name." She interrupted Finn. "I thought I could trust you. I really felt that you were something better. But you're just some sick creep." Phoebe's glowing eyes looked down.

"Look, I know it looks bad! But you have to trust me!"

"Then why were our clothes off?! You.. took advantage of me.. when I was at my most pathetic.." Phoebe covered her face. "Dammit.. Why did I have to drink that stuff?"

"Phoebe, please-"

" **Stop saying my name!** " Her body engulfed in flames for a few seconds and burned Finn. "Don't talk to me anymore.." Her flames died down as she walked into her home. Finn was left there, heartbroken.

"Fuck.." He angrily walked to the front door of his house and knocked. Then again after a moment. "It should be her day off.." He knocked again. After no answer he sighed. He went for the door knob and it turned. He opened the door and walked in. "You left the door unlocked?" He called out toward upstairs once he closed the door. He smelled something bad and covered his nose. "You cooking?" He turned to the kitchen and his arm immediately dropped. His sister's body was on the floor. In two pieces with her eyes open and blood everywhere. "Oh.. I.." Tears fell down his face as he stared in horror. His greatest nightmare had come true and he couldn't take his eyes off it. Four white cars then parked in front of the house and aimed their sides at it.

"Hey, son!" Finn heard a voice outside but kept his eyes on Fionna. "It's Martin!" He sat in one of the cars with a sadistic smile. "I told you! I told you this would end really badly! You brought this on her!" Finn fell to his knees. "And you wanna know something just dandy?! It was her birthday yesterday! And you just quit on her! You let her die on her birthday!" Finn grabbed his hair and even more tears fell. "You're a piece of shit, kid. But what can you expect? You know what they say.. 'Like father, like son'." Finn started shaking and growling in anger. "Goodbye, son!" Martin gave a signal and 15 machine guns aimed at the house then fired. They filled every inch of the house with holes for about a minute.

"And just like that.." Martin said as he called off the aim. "Let's.." Martin rubbed his eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here.." Then the front door of the house flew out of place and hit one of the cars. Finn walked out. His right arm that was covered by the arm band, now was off and it was green and pulsating. "He's still alive?!" Martin's eyes widen. Finn yelled and expanded his arm at one of the cars. His arm grew in length and width and tore the car into pieces. His arm was covered in thorns that would cut right through a person. "What the.. Let's go! Come on!" The three remaining cars screeched off and Finn retracted his arm. He watched the man who ruined his life a second time just drive off. He growled. Then heard a man still alive in the wreckage of the car. He walked to him.

"Ah! No! No! Get the fuck away, you fucking monster!" Finn grabbed and lifted the half broken man with his new arm.

"Where did they fucking go?!" Finn tightened his grip on him.

"The warehouse.. out.. side of.. town.." Finn squished the man into paste in his hand. He opened his fist and retracted his arm to it's regular size. Finn started walking to his revenge.

Meanwhile at the second story window, Phoebe saw what Finn did from her room. "Finn?.." She covered her mouth. Then snapped out of it and ran downstairs and started following him stealthily.


End file.
